


Well I'm Fucked

by brelovescats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, Fuckbuddies, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Over stimulation, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale needs to lose control ever now and then. Stiles helps him do that. By fucking the stress out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well I'm Fucked

It's one of those nights again. One of the nights where Derek is too far gone on Stiles' fist to think. Stiles has fisted Derek plenty of times before. This time is different. This time Stiles is laying down and Derek is sitting on Stiles,straddling him. Or...At least,he was. Now he is turned,facing Stiles' feet,presenting his ass to him with full trust.

It took Derek a long time to trust Stiles. It took him an even longer time to admit that he wanted to be Stiles' play thing. Stiles understands though. Derek needs to lose control every now and then. He needs Stiles to fuck him until he forgets he is an Alpha,until he believes he is just Stiles' omega bitch.

Stiles watches as Derek clamps down on his fist,lost in lust. "You are my bitch now,Derek. Did you realize that? What kind of man lets another man fuck him and then takes the man's fist up his ass soon after? Shit. You might as well wear a collar with the name Bitch written on the front for all to see." Derek whines and pushes himself down on Stiles' fist,impaling himself further.

"Look at that. I can say things like that to you and you fuck yourself down on my fist even more. You love that though,don't you,Bitch?" Stiles says,taunting Derek. Derek whimpers when Stiles punches the fist hard into Derek. He can't take it. He can't. It's too much. He'll break. He thinks things like that to himself. He forgets he is an Alpha and will heal if such a thing ever did happen. 

Lost in his lust,Derek would forget his name it Stiles didn't say it so often.

Stiles shoves Derek onto his back. The new angle makes Derek clench tight and scream as his prostate is brutally rubbed. Stiles laughs evilly. He kneels on the bed so he towers over Derek as he tortuously punches Derek's ass with his large fist. Derek screams on the edge of both pain and pleasure,unsure of how to react. His body doesn't give him time to think about it. His body moves on it's own and slams its self on Stiles' fist.

Derek's eyes flash the darkest red Stiles has ever seen when he cums,arches his back obscenely. Stiles unfolds his hand and pulls out of Derek's ass. Derek whines at the lost,but is satisfied when Stiles sticks his cock into Derek's ass. Derek is lifted as Stiles lays down on the bed so Derek is on top. Derek would scream,but his voice is so hoarse that he's afraid he'll lose it so he clamps his hands over his mouth as Stiles slams into him until he cums three times.But before Derek can get off of Stiles,Stiles pulls out only to stick his fist in again. Derek lets out a silent scream as Stiles forces him to cum one last time.

Stiles pulls out again. He arranges Derek so his back is to Stiles' chest. He inserts his dick into Derek's ass and his cum. He smiles when Derek slowly,as tired as he is,begins to fuck himself with Stiles' cock without Stiles having to move. Stiles lets Derek force him to cum again and laughs weakly when Derek smiles when Stiles says,"What are you trying to do? Ensure that you'll be pregnant in the morning?"

**Author's Note:**

> By the way,Derek can heal. Don't try this at home. At least...not without lube. ;)


End file.
